


Protect me always

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Kissing, M4F, Msub, Multiple Orgasms, Ownership, Role Reversal, Snowballing, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 2





	Protect me always

[door knocking]

[as if from another room] coming!

[footsteps]

[door knocking gets louder]

[loudly] hold on a second I'm coming!

[door opening]

oh, hello!

come on inside, please.

[door shutting]

[footsteps]

make yourself at home.

so...

you know when were out a few nights ago... and you stopped that girl from grabbing my... ass...

then told her if she tried touching what belonged to you again you'd break her hand and shove it somewhere *unpleasant*...

huh? you understand?

[confused] um... you look upset...

[shocked] what? no! why would you think I was breaking up with you? it's not that at all...

[embarrased] then what is it? uh... well... you're really gonna make me say it aren't you... [softly] oh boy.

[clears throat]

I uh... don't mind you being in charge... I actually... *really* love the idea of you protecting me.

the thought of you keeping me *safe* just... makes me feel... *warm*... like nothing could go wrong as long as I'm with *you*.

so what I'm *trying* to tell you is... I don't *want* you to stop... I *want* to be *yours* to protect... *yours* to use as you see fit... *yours* to hold close at night.

*whenever* you want... *however,* you want... I'm *yours*.

just... [sighs] would you *please* let me... show you... [miss/ma'am]?

[shifting sounds]

please [miss/ma'am]... *look* *at* *me*...

[softly] let me be yours.

[kiss]

[kissing]

[muffled moan]

[m-miss/m-ma'am]?

[soft thud as if you've been pushed down onto the couch]

what are you-

[gasp]

[kissing/moaning/groaning]

no please... [gasp] grind against me [miss/ma'am]. [moan]

*f-fuck*... [kissing] yes I'm *yours*... [kissing]

[moaning]

I'm all yours... *oh* *god*...

[kissing/moaning/groaning/whining]

m-my mouth and tongue are yours... to kiss [kissing]... yours to u-use... [kissing]... all I want is to p-please you [kissing]. 

[moaning/gasping]

[m-miss/m-ma'am]-

[kissing]

*fuck*.

[moaning/groaning]

*yes*... [moan] my hand are yours! yours to tie up, [gasp] hold in place, f-finger your gorgeous pussy...

[moaning/whining]

[kissing]

[gasp]

p-please [miss/ma'am]... [groan] this *feels* so f-fucking good... [moan] but I *need* m-more... 

[loud gasp]

*anything* you want [miss/ma'am]...

my cock [moan] is f-for your use... [groan] it belongs to you [miss/ma'am] [groan]... n-nobody else does what you do to me. [gasp]

*fuck*!

every- every part of me [kissing/moaning] wants n-nothing more [gasp] than to please you.

[desperate] [miss/ma'am] I- I'm begging you *please* [moan] use me, use my tongue, use my cock- anything you want just *please* stop grinding against me and *fuck* me!

[messy kissing]

[unzipping sound]

[moaning]

[clothing rustling noises]

[miss/ma'am]... [groan]

*please*... [moan] my cock is so hard for you [moan]... [whispering] *please*...

[gasping/moaning as she slowly sinks onto your throbbing and aching cock]

[messy kissing]

f-fuck... [moaning]

you're so t-tight [groan] and warm around me [miss/ma'am]... 

[gasp]

n-no [miss/ma'am]... [moaning] I'll wait until you tell me I can.

[moaning/gasping as she finally starts to bounce up and down your cock]

*oh* *god*... *fuck*!

[groaning/moaning]

[m-miss/m-ma'am]... I need- I can't... [moan] 

[messy kissing]

you feel... so fuck- [gasp] *fucking* good around me. 

yes... [gasp] yes [miss/ma'am] I *belong* to *you*.

I'm yours [moan]... *all* *yours*.

[messy kissing]

there's nothing [gasp] I'd rather be doing than p-pleasing you.

[moaning]

every fiber of [gasp] my being belongs to you [miss/ma'am]. you *own* me.

*FUCK*. [m-miss/m-ma'am]... [moan] *please*... let me cum for you.

I need [gasp] to cum so bad... [groan] I want to be *your* good boy.

so *please*... let me cum!

[messy kissing]

t-thank you [miss/ma'am]... [moan] thank you-

[orgasm improv]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

[miss/ma'am]?

could... could I please have the pleasure of cleaning up my mess?

please [miss/ma'am]... I want to be *your* good boy and lick you clean.

[kissing]

oh... thank you [miss/ma'am]. please... come and sit on my face.

[shifting sounds]

let me clean up the mess I left in you.

[oral improv]

yes [miss/ma'am] [moaning]... you taste *so* *fucking* *good*.

[oral improv]

I want nothing more than to please you [miss/ma'am].

[oral improv]

please... fuck my face [miss/ma'am]... use me for your pleasure.

[oral improv]

*fuck*.

[oral improv to her orgasm]

[shifting sounds]

[miss/ma'am]?

[messy kissing]

oh um... [clearing throat]

yes... I meant every word.

If you want I'm all *yours*... 

[kiss]

[yawning]

could we maybe nap for a bit?

[chuckles]

yes... whatever you want [miss/ma'am].

[fade out]


End file.
